In This Age, Would It Really Matter?
by Laureen Lycan
Summary: In case you haven't noticed, chapter five is up in this.
1. Default Chapter

In This Age, Would It Really Matter

In This Age, Would It Really Matter? 

Prologue: 

The characters in this story are original.I got the idea for this story when re-reading _In the Forests of the Night_ directly after Risika wondered, "Would I have been as horrified at what I have become, I wonder, if I had not been raised in the church, with the ever-present threat of damnation?" 

Chapter One: Matthew 

I let the boy drop from my arms in the middle of a street in a shabby part of the small town where I chose to pass through.Licking the still-warm, ruby colored blood off my lips, I took out a knife and slit the boy's throat, placing it in his hand afterward to disguise the kill.It would not do to alarm the inhabitants of the neighborhood. 

Shaking my head, I stare up toward the night sky, enjoying the sensation of the wind ruffling my jet-black hair.No, my hair didn't turn black when I died, nor did I set an illusion to make it seem that way.It was that color when I was alive, and I let it remain that way after I died, thank you.It suited me well then, and it does so now, contrasting with the frosty white skin that my kind naturally possess.

Looking back toward the boy, I recall what his life had been like.I have a bad habit of looking into the mind of my prey before I kill them.

He had been seventeen.A talent-less, good-for-nothing who took it upon him to upset his relations, and the people around him.He had no future, no friends, and all in all, was a loser.I don't often kill innocents, or humans who have a good life ahead of them.I'm 150 years old (I look much younger, about nineteen since that was the age I was when I was born into the night.) and I still have somewhat of a conscience; a weakness, if you would wish to call it so.Though unlike many of my own who still feel guilt, I do not let it get in the way of my survival; but rare was the time when I was forced to feed upon an innocent.There are many humans, such as this boy, that do not bring guilt upon me when I kill them.

Vanishing, I soon reappear in Los Angeles, a city which is the home to many like me.The era which I had lived in never really satisfied me, and I much prefer the modern towns that humans spring up.I do not live in a house, I usually just stay at a hotel of some sort.It's so much easier to just get up and leave rather than be tied down to one house.I do not make reservations, simply find a vacant room then leave the next day.I have, on the occasion, been discovered, but it is not difficult to ah.. "convince" my finder that I made a reservation and belong in that room. 

The night was still young, and I made my way to a movie theatre to see if anything of interest was playing.I hid myself from the ticket office agent, about to pass right by her when a girl of fifteen caught my eye.

Chapter Two: Katie

Chewing on my lower lip, I looked around for him.He isn't coming, I realized.I blinked hard a few times, trying to hold back the tears which flood my eyes like a pool of rainwater about to overflow, hating myself for it all the while.Why did I have to be so sensitive all the time?_I should be used to this by now_, I thought.After all the jokes they played on me, I should have seen this one coming...Should have realized..Stopping my thoughts there, I recalled yesterday…

I sat in my desk, sinking lower and lower into it as the teacher once again praised my work.All the while I could hear snickering and jeering around me and occasionally saw a few pointing fingers at me._Why did this bother them so much?_It didn't concern them at all…The bell rang just then, luckily, and I picked up my things hurriedly, rushing out the door when I tripped on a chair leg and flew out of the room, dropping my things all over the hallway floor and generally causing a hold up.

I flushed red as I picked up my belongings while people shouting various comments."Clutz!" one said."Who the- Oh... Katie…"After the shouting went down, I heard whispered comments such as, "What is the little teacher's pet's problem?She's such a clutz.It's no wonder she has no friends."I bit back tears and dashed off to my next class much like a snowshoe rabbit darting back toward its hole in escape from a vixen fox.

The rest of the day went pretty well.No one commented on my fall and I kept a low profile in all of my classes. 

I was at my locker after school when Jaime Lutcan came up to me.Jaime had been an average kid…until he got into football when he shot up in the social standing.He was pretty good-looking, I guess, and he had said hello to me a couple of times.

That was how the evening started, he asked me out to the movies, and never having been asked out once, said yes right away.I was elated!He told me the time and the movie and said he'd meet me there.I stood there after he left, hefting my backpack up to my shoulder and closing my locker.A few girls were staring at me with something like envy on their faces! 

I went home to my mother.My father ran out on us when I was three years old and we'd never heard from him since.My mom said me it was the pressure.We do pretty good without him, and I don't really feel bad about not having a father around.Though sometimes when I watch girls with their fathers I feel like I missed out on something.The feeling never lasts long, but it's always there, cramped down into a small crevice of my mind.

We lived in an apartment in a not-so-nice neighborhood.Our rent was due and we were trying to hold off the rent collectors with ill luck.My mother always did her best to keep cheerful no matter how low things got for us._How she would be surprised and happy at the invitation to the movies_, I thought.

"Mom, I'm going to the movies with this boy tonight," I said casually.I didn't expect the reaction I got from her.I thought she would be excited about it.

"A boy?!You're only fifteen, Katie," she scolded while wiping her hands on the dish towel.Seeing the crushed expression on my face, she added, "I'm sorry, Katie, but you're just not old enough, and you know how men are.Remember your fa-," I cut her off."I know!He told you he would always love you and never leave you, and he ran out when things started to get tough!I've heard this, Mom.I don't need a reminding of it!" With that, I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me, letting the tears pour out.Why did I have to be such a crybaby?

How could she do this to me?This was my big chance!I didn't want to be a loner geek forever.But what could I possibly do about it?

I suddenly looked up, my tears slowing as an impossible, yet at the same time intriguing idea entered my head.I would go that night, whether my mom liked it or not.I'd sneak out, and with luck, make it to the theatre on time.Sitting up, I chewed my lip wondering if it really was a good idea.But I recalled the looks of pure envy on the girls' faces when they witnessed Jaime ask me for the date, and my mind was set.

I dressed myself in a pair of black kapris that were fairly new and tossed on some sneakers.I added a grey tank over the kapris.I wasn't into bright colors.

I looked into the mirror.My features were somewhat exotic, my father having been Asian.What he was exactly, I couldn't say.My mother didn't like to talk about him.My eyes were a bit slanted and were a dark brown color.My hair was plain, straight, and black and seemed to just scream, "Blah!" at you.My skin, however, was a creamy color and I had a pretty nice complexion.

I decided to let my hair down.I ran a brush through it a few times then picked up a small silver purse, filling it up with some coins and hastily cramming in a few dollars.

I glanced at my clock.I had enough time, I thought, seeing it was half an hour before I was supposed to be there.

I locked my door and climbed out my window, which was, luckily, on the first floor.Walking toward the movie theatre, I arrived fifteen minutes before the date was scheduled.

Chapter Three:Matthew

Being the way I am, I automatically looked into her mind.Her date had stood her up, it seemed.It was supposed to be her first date and she was dissapointed.I paused, marvelling at how cruel humans could be to one another before going in deeper, finding she had snuck out that night in order to get there.She suddenly snapped her head in my direction as if sensing someone watching her.I knew she couldn't see me, but I left her thoughts, nevertheless, and she gradually looked away.

Continuing to watch the girl, I couldn't help feeling curious and somewhat sorry for her.She glanced down at the floor again, blinking rapidly.I didn't know why, but I felt an obligation to help this girl.Perhaps she reminded me of myself when I was alive.I wasn't sure then why I did what I did, and I still puzzle over it even now. 

I stopped hiding myself, not caring if anyone happened to see me just appear out of nowhere, and walked up to her casually, not wanting to seem as if I'd been watching her for a while.

"Hey, what movie did you come to see," I asked her.She seemed surprised, even somewhat startled when I walked up to her.

She hesitated before answering, "A Vampire's Secret".

A Vampire's Secret..how quaint, yet that was the the only movie scheduled to start anytime soon.

I smiled at her, assuming the friendliest posture I could think of at the time."Me too.Are you waiting for someone?"I, of course, knew the answer, but I have no doubt she would find it odd of me if I just said something that stated that her date had stood her up.

She seemed to relax, seeming to sense that she was in no immediate danger and returned my smile, though she hesitated to answer my question."He couldn't make it," the girl answered finally. 

I could have walked away right then, it would have seemed as though I was discouraged because I had assumed she had a boyfriend.But I didn't walk away, rather, I did just the opposite.

Chapter Four: Katie 

I must have blinked or my jaw must have dropped, because after he had invited me to go watch the movie with him because he stopped smiling and his friendly expression turned to a questioning one._Get a grip, Katie, he just asked you if you wanted to go with him,_ I thought to myself before I nodded my head in acceptance to his offer.

He paid for both of our tickets, which I thought was rather nice of him, considering we had just met.He was several years older than I, I realized; eighteen, nineteen maybe.But what was one date?I'd probably never see him again in my life.Besides, I thought, he was rather good looking.Deep black eyes, hair the color of the night sky,and light, perfect, skin.He was tall, but not too tall, and had a nice, muscle-toned body.He wasn't bulky, I didn't like buff guys, but he wasn't skinny, either.Why he would waste his time with me, I didn't know.I still don't know now, and I don't think I ever will.

I handed our tickets to a woman beside the hanging ropes, who let us in.Normally, I would have bought something else; a soda or something, but it would seem rather forward of me to go ahead and do just that.She already seemed quiet and nervous.We both walked past the crimson ropes, our feet sinking into the matching blood-red carpet.I suddenly noticed my thirst and realized I hadn't fed that night.Glancing back toward the girl, my eyes fell on her fair, tender-looking throat.I turned my head, amusing myself by lecturing myself on how you should never feed on someone on the first date. 

Sitting down at the back of the theatre, I noticed it was rather empty.I always prefer being in the rear of a movie, rather than in the front, looking up at the picture and blinking in the light.Sneaking a look at Katie, (I had acquired her name while I was probing around in her mind.) I noticed that she didn't mind being in the back, in fact, she seemed to prefer it as well.

The previews weren't on yet, so I tried to break the silence by asking her name.I didn't want to risk the chance of addressing her by her name when I hadn't even asked her for it. 

She said, "Katie," in a quiet, almost timid voice, and I grew even more curious about the girl when she didn't imply for mine.Nevertheless, I would be polite and inform her so she wouldn't be ignorant of the fact.

"Katie," I repeated her name, "My name's Matthew."At that point, the previews started, so I cut whatever conversation I had started short.

Chapter Five: Matthew

The movie failed to catch my interest for two reasons, though Katie was apparently into it.I found it stereotyped the myth of the vampire and felt insulted that it portrayed all of us as hungry, mindless, bloodthirsty animals.I can't speak for the rest of my kind, but I certainly wasn't, or at least tried not to be.And, of course, they used the old wives' tale of how crosses, sunlight, and churches bothered us.Indeed, though I was damned, I had come from a rather religious family when I was alive, and always made it a point to attend mass on Easter; though I saw no reason to, as I knew very well by now that I could not save my damned soul.

The other, and perhaps the stronger of the two reasons why I couldn't pay attention, was because by the middle of the movie, my thirst had grown stronger.I found myself staring at Katie's throat more and more often.

_Not now_, I thought.If I fed on her now, I'd probably kill her, hungry as I was.Tearing my eyes away from the girl, I smiled to myself._No, not now._My grin faded to a smirk._Not today, at least. _

Chapter Six: Katie

I dragged myself over the side of the bed the following morning.I had made it to the theatre and back all right.My mom never knew I was out.Yawning, I turned my thoughts away from the movie and situated them on Matthew.He seemed nice.Polite, well dressed; but there was something about him that would make you hesitate to walk past him on the street.He wore a calm, cool expression, but his eyes…When they turned on you, it sent a shiver through your body; like black pools of darkness just waiting to reach out and drag you down into the icy black waters of evil.

I started, suddenly aware of my own thoughts._Get a grip!_, I thought to myself as I got dressed for school.It was Friday, luckily, and I'd see Matthew again tomorrow.

The day wasn't bad.It was rather good as far as my school days go.I saw Jaime who told me that he couldn't make it as his friends snickered behind him."Don't worry about it.I had a great time with a guy named Matthew yesterday!Thanks for inviting me, if it hadn't been for you, I never would have met him!"I gave him a hug just to spite him and increase the shock and surprise onhis face before striding on to my next class leaving the jock and his friends open-mouthed behind me.

Chapter Seven: Matthew 

I stalked my prey through the shadows of the street, following him stealthily as he stalked _his _victim.A seventeen year old girl. 

It was about eight o'clock.The sun was down, and the street lights weren't all on yet.The girl came to a dead end and started turning when she saw the man who started walking toward her.Stepping out of the shadows, I took this moment to come in and break up this little scenario.

He saw at me and started taking out a knife, but I was there in a flash and managed to knock it out of his hand.Smiling sadistically, I parted my mouth, letting my fangs slide down my lips.The girl, meanwhile, went running past the corner.She had learned her lesson.

Not bothering to lessen the pain on the wide-eyed felon, I grabbed him by the shoulders while he was still in surprise and sunk my fangs into his throat rather roughly and drank, the screams slowly subsiding into groans, and those into silence.

I dropped him, leaving him to die on the ground, giving him a hard kick that sent him sprawling into a wall before vanishing.It was, after all, the time scheduled for my date with Katie, and I didn't want to get thirsty again at an inconvenient time. 

The night went smoothly.We watched another flick about vampires.It was almost Halloween and there were a lot of horror movies coming out.She seemed to have had a good time, though by reading her thoughts, I knew she had snuck out again and was worried that her mother would find out. 

The movie wasn't so bad.Instead of it being focused directly on feeding, it was more of a conflict between two vampires.Something like a struggle for power.Far more realistic than creatures humans portray who thrive on pain, death, and destruction.

As we were leaving the theatre, I offered to buy her a meal, but she said no."I really ought to be going back.It's rather late and I don't like being on the streets by myself after dark.""Want me to walk you home, then?", I offered.She seemed to hesitate, but she finally nodded her head in acceptance to my offer.

Chapter Eight: Katie

I wasn't sure about whether or not to let Matthew walk me home.I had only seen the guy twice, but it was late, and I didn't want to walk home by myself.

We talked a little on the way to my house.Mostly about me, my family, my classes.I didn't tell him how, despite my grades, I was miserable, but I think he sensed it by the way his charcoal black eyes seemed to pierce right through my brown onesand see into my mind.It didn't occur to me to ask him about himself until we arrived at my house.It felt awkward, having him there on the stoop and I asked him in, dreading the answer.What would my mother say if she caught me up?Worse, what would she _do_ if she saw me with Matthew?

In all my thoughts and fears, I didn't notice the sadistic way he smiled right after I invited him in.

He gave me a quick, light kiss on the cheek, bid me goodnight and walked off, his form seeming to dissapear in the shadows while I stood there, staring after him.Coming to my senses, I shut the door quietly, creeping upstairs to my room. 

Perhaps if I hadn't invited him…..no.He would have found another way.

Poor girl, I thought to myself as I walked into a motel, collected a key and walked into a vacant room.She had no clue about the doors she had opened to me when she invited me into her house.

Collapsing onto the bed, I thought about what exactly I planned to do with her.It seemed a shame to simply use her as a meal, and I didn't think she'd be happy as a vampire.Not that many of us had gotten a choice.

I couldn't just abandon her.I had grown somewhat fond of the girl who seemed to cling to me for happiness, and besides, I had made her my problem the day I asked her if she wanted to watch "A Vampire's Secret" with me.I could simply kill her and be done with her, if I chose to.With these thoughts, I lay back onto the bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tossing and turning, I sat up in bed and looked at my clock.1:48 a.m.Closing my eyes to go back to sleep, I snapped my eyes open when I heard something at my window.Squeezing my eyes tightly, something told me not to turn around and look to see what it was. 

My window was actually two panes of glass that open outwards, and there's a nice window seat under it.This was why I heard both windows swing open and _felt_ something enter the room, though I heard no sound.I felt it..wait..what exactly was _it_?!

It came closer and I realized I was holding my breath, but I didn't let it out.Finally unable to stand it, I turned around and screamed as I saw the outline of a figure dressed in black.Coming closer, the black figure turned into the figure of Matthew; but it wasn't the Matthew I knew.The darkness of his eyes seemed to spread through his entire expression and he took a step closer to me, lowering his head to my neck… 

I woke up for real, gasping, my body glistening in cold sweat.Rolling over, I went back to sleep and had no recollection of the dream the next morning.

Chapter Nine: Matthew 

Looking across the table in the hamburger place we were in, I noticed she was nervous."Is something wrong, Katie?"She looked up at me and smiled, shaking her head no."Nothing..just had a strange dream, is all.."Curious as to what it might be, I implied to her about it."What was it about…that is, if you don't mind telling me."I smiled reassuringly at her.

I was so drawn to him…as if I was a trout in a freshwater lake and he was the fisherman, using a sure-fire bait slowly luring me in._He's so sweet and polite.How did I ever get such a great guy?_"Oh, it was.."Realizing that he might get offended by the dream, I just said, "It's nothing really..I'm probably just being paranoid and overreacting."He nodded and the fact that he wasn't eating anything suddenly struck me."..Matthew,"I smattered out. "….aren't you hungry?"He looked back up at me and smiled again.But..the smile…it wasn't like the one before…it was almost…sadistic."No…I think I'll eat later, thank you."His words and tone made a shiver creep up my spine, but I took another bite of my burger and didn't press him further.

It was only past seven, so we took a walk through the park after we left the place.It wasn't quite light, so there weren't many children around, and it wasn't quite dark, so the couples weren't out yet.All in all, the place was all but deserted.

The park was large, larger than most around here.It began at the edge of the forest where there were swings, slides, a small track for runners…As you got nearer to the forest, you found less benches and the cement pathways faded into dirt roads.This was where me and Matthew walked.We got away from the laughing cries of the few children in the park and took the path into the forest.It was getting dark, so we stopped at some part of the forest that was still light.

We sat down on an upright root of a tree, the benches having dissapeared a small way back.We had talked on the way here, so when we arrived, we didn't really have anything to say.

I looked at him a moment, taking him in again.He was wearing all black and was just visible in the shadows of the forest, but I could see he was smiling at me, a warm, comforting smile that made me smile back and sort of lean in toward him.He slid his arm around my waist gently and sort of held me there, not like the couples I saw in school, where the boys basically grabbed the girls and yanked them over to them.

This didn't make me uncomfortable, nor did it seem forward of him.This was actually the fifth time I'd been out with him, and he never so much as kissed me on the cheek except for that one time on the doorstep; rather, I was _very_ comfortable with this, and the feeling didn't go away as he gently drew me toward him.No, he didn't pull me; he _drew_ me.He would have let me stop if I had been awkward with this, but I wasn't, and I let myself be drawn in.Then gently, very gently, he kissed me..he leaned back a bit, then kissed me again.

Being this close to him, I took in his smell.He smelled so, I can't find any other word for it, _appealing_.Like a clean smell, almost like cologne, though I could tell he wasn't wearing any.The smell enveloped me, and I letthe feeling wash over me as he gently moved down to my neck, nuzzling it a bit as I closed my eyes.I felt I should do _something_, but I could only sit there…comfortable..feeling safe in his embrace.

My eyes were shut, but I suddenly opened them as I felt a stinging in my neck, but it soon faded in a soothing, seductive feeling that I quickly succumbed to, shutting my eyes to and welcoming…

I wonder now why it hadn't occurred to me to wonder what exactly the feeling _was_, but I suppose that's the vampires' gift: The ability to manipulate people into doing and thinking exactly what he wants them to do. 

Chapter Ten: Matthew 

I let off after a few moments, savoring the remaining taste in my mouth before licking the remainder of blood off her neck, not wanting to leave any over.She was in a daze, her eyes clouded over, a look of tranquility on her face.I let go of her waist, standing up in front of her and offering her my hand."You look tired, Katie.Want to gohome?"She blinked once and it was a moment or two before my question registered."Yes..if you don't mind dropping me off this early.""No, not at all," I anwered as she took my hand.Pulling her up gently, I noticed she leaned on me for support the entire way home.

I left her at her doorstep where she nodded a good-bye and closed the door, probably going to sleep.After waiting a minute to make sure she was in her room, I vanished, reappearing in a room that I was currently staying in.

Waking up a few hours before daybreak, I briefly wondered how Katie was doing._Why don't I see for myself_, I thought smirking, remembering her invitation.With that, I vanished, reappearing on a tree branch in front of her window.The windows were locked, but they opened easily enough under my influence.I dropped in, or tried to, and landed sooner than I expected on some sort of cushion.Realizing it was a window seat, I dropped noiselessly off of it and took a look around.

There was a small vanity, with a mirror and several drawers underneath, opposite her small bed made of dark brown wood with deep purple sheets and comforter.The pillows were an even darker plum so they looked black at first.

I walked over to her softly and as her face was turned towards me, I could tell how she was easily enough.Her fair skin was lighter than usual, but nothing to be alarmed about.

I stopped about three feet from her and continued looking her over.Her breathing was deep, and I unconsciously mimicked her breathing, feeling the sensation of air passing into and from my lungs.I, of course, stopped abruptly, realizing what I was doing.

I took several steps closer to her and bent down on one knee when I could go no further.She was kind of pretty, I thought.I never really noticed it before, but as I was this close to her, I suddenly realized it..Lowering my eyes to her throat, I could see two small puncture marks on it.Nothing big, she'll probably think some bug bit her.I stood up and drew back a little as I saw her shift, but she only rolled over a bit so that a strand of hair fell down over her eyes.I drew back in and unconsciously brushed it out of her face and stood there looking at her for a moment…promising I'd leave in a bit, but staying there a while more..then a bit more..

Blinking, I suddenly stood up,realizing that I had been there for over an hour and it would almost be time for the sun to rise.Finally tearing my eyes away from Katie, I leapt over the seat cushion and out the windows, which closed soundlessly after me.

I was turning the corner about to reach the motel, when two acquaintences of mine caught up with me.  
The one on the right smirked at me and said, "Hello again, Matthew." 

Chapter Eleven:Matthew 

Remus…and Lyre.Two enemies of mine.Lyre has held a grudge on me ever since I let one of his prey escape by intercepting him when I was still young.The boy I let escape had been a friend of mine, and I didn't appreciate Lyre feeding upon him.Naturally, Lyre didn't appreciate me interrupting his dinner.He dissapeared to find another, but since then, we've never exactly been fond of each other.Other than that, he had no reason to be there. He probably just went along with Remus for the ride.

Lyre had light brown hair that was always ruffled, blue eyes(An illusion, though I heard they were that color when he was alive) that seemed to bore into your very soul, and he wore an arrogant smirk all the time.Tonight he was wearing a black T-shirt, the sleeves ripped off to show off his muscular arms.He also wore dark blue jeans, ripped at the cuffs.He basically was just a punk, but his companion was far more dangerous.

Remus had dark brown hair that was cut in a sort of bowl-cut, cropped at the back and he let a few strand of hair in the front hang down over his forehead.

He had kept his eyes black.When looking at them, one was reminded of black holes.Deep black holes that seemed to suck the cheerfulness, energy, and the very life of whatever and whoever they cast upon.Remus had far more class than his partner and now was wearing black boots with navy blue, almost black jeans that came down just below his ankles and a dark brown shirt that was tight enough to show off his muscles.He rarely ever smiled, and when he did, that was a signal for his enemies to either run as fast as they can in the opposite direction or to bring their guard up and prepare for a dangerous fight that could possibly result in death.He smiled now.

Why Remus didn't like me, I can't be sure.Perhaps it was because because I had killed his first fledgling when she tried to draw a knife on me for "giving her a funny look".Or maybe because when I was first changed, he tried to influence my ways, but failed miserably.Yet the reason I think he loathed me the most was because shortly after I had killed Alexis, his fledgling, he had tried to attack me, but had gotten a scar on his chest when I used the knife that Alexis had tried to attack me with on him.Maybe he just didn't like me, or maybe it was all those reasons put together.Whatever the reason, it didn't matter, as I could see he would try to kill me either way.

Remus took a step toward me, still wearing that evil, despicable, smile.Lyre, meanwhile, stayed behind.Remus tilted his head toward me inquisitively and asked, "Who was that girl in the bedroom, Matt…?"His smile grew, "I would love to know what her name was.."

My insides screamed as if they were on fire, but Imade a point of it not to show it in my face.Two hundred years of learning the skills for survival didn't betray me now.

I shrugged."Some girl I picked up at the movies..why is it you ask, Remus?"

His smile dropped to a smirk and he chose not to acknowledge my response.Instead, he looked up at the sky, the wind ruffling his dark hair, his ashen hands in his pockets."Beautiful night," he said.Turning back to me, he asked, "But it isn't your world, is it Matt?"Why must he insist on calling me Matt?!I remained quiet, inviting him to go on, which, as I expected, he did."Yes…you are one of us.." He took a step closer to me while Lyre's smirk grew."Even I cannot deny that.But you aren't happy, are you?"He stopped, seeing the warning in my eyes.I'm not entirely sure he was stopping in precaution, but nevertheless, he stopped."What's that supposed to mean, Remus..?Now you asked me about the girl….what do you want from her, anyway?Some..distant cousin from the last person you killed?"Remus was sort of like a vampiric serial killer.Stories of him say that he goes after the ancestor's of those who once plagued or abused his family.Although no connection has been made with the story, it's obvious that he goes for victims who have some blood connection with each other.

He laughed softly, an amused, lazy, sort of sound."I assume you've been audience to some of those rumours flying around…But no…I have no interest in her blood relations.."Once again, I kept my silence as he slowly circled around me.He was toying with me, taunting me..mocking, even.But I did not turn around to face him when he was at my back.That wasn't Remus' style.He didn't make cheap shots, he preferred an all-out, "fair", fight.That way, no one could doubt the fact that he didn't win his fights with pure skill.When he came back around in front of me, he stopped, still facing me."I have no interest in her blood relations," he repeated, taking another step towards me."But you apparently have some interest in her."He tilted his head in mock innocence."Are you attached to this girl, Matty, old boy..?"He smiled again."Because you know that would be an advantage to certain people who don't like you."Lyre behind him, grinned.Remus, as though sensing the grin, turned around."Lyre…leave us."Lyre's grin dropped and was replaced by a look of protest.He was opening his mouth to say something, but I think Remus must have hidden a threat in his glance because Lyre at once, dissapeared without a word. 

Remus looked at the sun, which was now about to rise.I also, glanced at it, knowing I should really go back to my room, but I wouldn't leave without knowing or at least acquiring a hint of what Remus wanted with Katie.Turning back to me, various layers of watercolor red, orange, and yellow over his head, he made a remark."I'll speak with you again, Matt..Take care of your mortal friend."He dropped his smile, a suddenly cold, almost menacing look on his face that he left me with, dissapearing, as I did also, as the sun was just peeking over the side of the building, illuminating the ground we stood on a few moments after we left. 

Chapter Twelve:Katie

Groaning, I banged the alarm clock quiet ferociously with my fist until it let up.I sat up, feeling a wave of nausea pass over me and I quickly collapsed back onto the bed.I felt simply _dreadfull_."What happened last night..?" I mused aloud.All I could remember Matthew, draping an arm around me..a soft kiss and sweet, sweet pain…._pain?!_I sat up again, winced and fell back down."Pain?"

Lyre was dead.

I licked a small drop of blood from my wrist, looking at it in satisfaction as it healed.Lyre was upset when Remus told him to back off.Most likely sore about missing out on the fun and decided he'd have his own fun with me.Smirking, I looked up into the night sky.He wasn't too hard.He, however, was very good with the particular knife he was using.It was stolen from somewhere, the place I can't be sure of, and it should have been of good use to him.That is, "should have".I simply directed a bolt of some of my power at the blade and sent it with perfect aim, across the room and out the window.He was foolish to have attacked me in my room, however.After the knife incident, he jumped out to retrieve it, though I was there at an instant, attacking him with a ferocious kick that sent him back into the wall, a bolt of energy flying after.He relatiated, however, and I got my shoulder broken temporarily against a tree, and my vision blurred by a whip of his energy.The knife was no where to be seen, so we fought power with power, body with body.There wasn't much to tell, but in the end, I had found the knife accidentally when I fell into a bush and nearly cut my hand open on it.The knife hit full force in his chest and I was left with a small scratch with the knife from when I found it. 

Remus would be annoyed, no doubt, but I hardly suspect he'd be upset.He didn't exactly like Lyre all that much.

I looked away from the sky._Tonight_, I thought to myself.Katie needed a new life, I thought.Sure, she wouldn't be strong, no way, but with a little progress and work, she could become average strength.I still wasn't sure what Remus wanted.His attitude and lack of action plainly showed he didn't want anything with me.But Katie…what did he want with her?

Alright.This is the first part of the story.I'm not exactly sure on how long a story I'm going to make this, and I want to know what you think of it so I'll know how long to bother with it.


	2. Shadow in the Darkness

Remus of the Shadow Line 

Okay.I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter of my story and especially those who reviewed it and encouraged me to continue writing.This includes my ::cough:: charming….friend Alex, Huntress_Saber, .Skipscum, NyAngel, Dark Nites, Anubis, Askani, Liitle One, and finally, Jiasa Stormcloud, whom I would like to thank _desperately_ for her review which gave me a better hold on what I'd like Remus to become.Thank you all SO SO much!I have a better idea on the plot now, thanks to you.Okay, enough of my ramblings, here's the chapter, or prologue, I should say..on Remus of the Shadow Line.

Shadow in the Darkness 

Prologue:It is said that some are born, not bitten.If this is true, if there was only one vampire in the world that could fit this description, it would be Remus of Shadow.The dark, if not evil, mysterious, powerful, yet dashing and aristocratic creature one wouldn't see in the realms of the most twisted passageways in the deepest dungeons of the mind.No one knows for sure how old he is.No one knows for sure how he came to be.He just _is_, and for that, if for no other reason, fear him for what he is.A childe of the twilight.Created by the night, trained by the darkness, living the life he was meant to live in the shadows of our realm.The only being of his sort that ever was.The only being of his sort that ever will be.Remus, creator of the line with only one member, Remus of the Shadow line.

But just who is this…this spot of darkness buried deep inside the ebony sky?This secret within secrets?This so-called evil among the evil….?Some claim to know.Some say he fought Death itself to keep it from overtaking him while he was in the prime of his life.They claim his reward for challenging and conquering Death was an eternal life in which he kept his very soul.The soul,which most of his kind have lost forever to the always burning, forever incinerating, never-wavering fires of Hell.Perhaps this accounts for his fickle nature.The tendancy to get to know and politely associate with others until he finally bores of them and slaughters them on the spot.

But wait just one moment…is this actually true..?Few, if any, actually know.Of course, there are rumors..Such is the mystery and captivation of Remus.One of the most popular theories on this incredible, fearful immortal is that his choice victims are the descendants of those that once harassed and abused his family when he was alive.Has he heard of this theory?Yes.Does he encourage it?No one would know.And does he deny it..?He neither denies it, nor accounts that it is true.That is the nature of Remus; to let others do and think what they will.

Yet, what else do we actually _know_ about this gentlemanly creature of the night?That is an inconceivably restricted subject.Well, he's quite curteous and a firm believer in maintaining proper etiquette.So long as one keeps him entertained and refrains from annoying him, he should take somewhat of a liking to that person and engage in short conversation with them.Many who come out of the conversation alive soon realize that however much they told Remus about themselves, they learned absolutely nothing about him.Such is the clever Remus.The pride and glory of the midnight hour.The shadow…hidden in the darkness.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	3. Shadow Hidden in the Darkness

Shadow Hidden in the Darkness

Shadow Hidden in the Darkness

_ _

_ _

Chapter two: Remus ****

_ _

_Her?Blood relation to one of the families that my own had been suffering against? What utter nonsense!__Certainly not that little girl._I was inside one of the many cafés they had in San Francisco.Somewhat large, dark, and full of ear-pounding beats, it was a favorite spot of many vampires in that area of the country and most certainly a favorite of mine.Plenty of humans looming around the front of the place, dark and shadowy surroundings, and the drinks were pretty good, ranging from anything to bottled water to bloodwyne, a drink made with blood and some type of wine, depending on the bartender.The floor was made of polished, dark brown wood that was cast blue due to the infinite number of the many laser lights they had flirting around the place.It had been here for quite a while, and though the managers have come and gone, the place has been kept more or less the same, save the fact that the music has changed throughout the years.The bar was of oakwood and a few shades darker than the floor, matching the shelves in the back where they kept the wines and other beverages.Add this to the crystal wine glasses just above where the bartender worked, and it looked like a classic bar one would see in the old black and white movies.At least, it would if there wasn't an occasional blue strobe light running across it every now and then.

The deep crimson stool I was sitting in squeaked slightly under my weight as I turned from the bar to study the guests in the club.Lifting a hand to brush back my dark brown hair out of my eyes, the corners of my mouth turned up slightly.No, not in a smile.I hardly ever smile, I suppose I'm just never in the mood.

At the time, I was wearing a midnight blue, relaxed fitting sweater over a similar colored t-shirt.It was winter, and I wanted to blend in and not draw attention to myself, so I had of course put on something warm.The sweater really had no pattern on it; just a simple one, looking as though it had been knitted.The jeans I wore were of a navy blue, a few shades darker than the sweater, not loose fitting, not tight, but just right.You couldn't get jeans like this just anywhere, they were of high quality.I find I'm disgusted by the new style jeans they come up with…Children these days!No taste in clothes whatsoever.The jeans were pulled over a pair of black boots that came up just over my ankles, so the bulge of the boot cuff didn't show.

I set my drink, which happened to be bloodwyne, down on the counter, it making a soft clatter as it came in contact with the wood.I doubt anyone, except others such as I, heard the sound as the music was so loud.The song, tune, whatever you wish to call it, was one of those new "techno" beats.Incredibly fast paced beats with no words, only various instruments who's names I do not know, nor wish to know, thank you.

I leapt gracefully off my stool, and landed silently on the ground having caught sight of a girl by herself in a corner.Waiting for someone, most likely.Alone, worried…should be easy enough, I thought with a small smirk.

Walking across the dark-colored wooden dance floor, my shoes made a soft "tap-tap" noise as I strode over to the girl, assuming the friendliest expression I could, my eyes flirting over to her, arms swinging just slightly, the corners of my mouth tugged upwards just barely, not quite smiling, but not wearing my regular expression either.Uponcrossing the vast ocean of dancing sharks and always zooming, always shooting blue-colored lights, I reached her.I stopped and smiled, my dark eyes seeming to light up as the grin spread across my pale features.She turned her head, her blond hair whipping back her shoulders in surprise to my sudden, silent appearance.Her green eyes looked me over, took in my clothes, my pale complexion, my jet-black eyes, my dark brown, almost black hair which was combed back at the time.She smiled back at me and said "Hello, there.What's your name?"Fool girl.

I played along with this..this foolish game of where the one partner leads the other on, then leaves it up to them to start the music.I find humans foolish.Find their habits foolish.Don't get me wrong..I felt the same those many years ago when I was still alive.I sort of set myself apart from the rest of humanity and watched them as a bird watcher might watch a group of rare birds, oddly different from the rest.I didn't just develop this attitude when I was changed, heavens, no.My views on humanity have changed very slightly over the years in which I have been able to study them from an entirely different point of view.

I returned her smile, having dropped it unconsciously while I was recalling a bit of my past character."Does that really matter?", I asked her, taking her hand and raising it up to my lips, kissing it softly before letting it go.

She was surprised at my response and even more so by my action.I was in one of the darker, pooroer areas of London, England and I suppose she didn't meet many "gentleman" (I smiled inwardly at the word, wondering what she'd say if she had guessed what I truly was, though the girl most likely didn't believe in such "superstitious nonsense") in this part of the city.

She smiled once more, from the action or from my influence I couldn't say, and murmered, "No..I suppose it doesn't."Straightening up, I smiled at her yet again, yet pitied her at the same time for having succumbed to my "spell" so easily and so quickly."Care to go outside?It's rather loud here, don't you think?"Nodding, she followed me outside to the side of the club.

I led her outside, away fromthe crowd and then noise and into the night, the shadow-filled night which harbored me so easily. She seemed to be thinking her decision to leave the building with a strange man (or at least..something that resembled one..) over now that we were away from the roaring crowd and into the darkness of the night.She looked back at me, her black hair billowing a little in a light breeze, her light brown eyes looking me over again as if trying to discern what kind of person I was.Once again…fool girl.Why must humanity insist that everything is exactly as it appears to be?

Seeming to relax a bit, she said, "You know..I should really be going back.."I looked into her eyes and felt her slip slowly into a state of relaxation in which she allowed me to gently take her by the hand and use it to draw her toward me."Are you absolutely sure you couldn't stay here with me a while?", I whispered to her, her mind numbing at the sound of my voice.She was now drawn up to me and was making a reply of some sort while I lowered my face to her neck and gently, very gently nuzzling it then pulling back just a bit so I could examine her features as to see just how "out of it" she was. (She had now stopped talking and had her eyes closed, her mouth open just slightly)

Smirking a bit, I stroked her face lightly with my right hand.If she had not been completely in a state of relaxation, she was now.Most vampires simply induced sleep upon their victims.I did that sometimes, when I was in a rush, but I much prefer to simply get them into a state of hypnosis.They don't struggle and I don't have to go through the trouble of holding them up when they're about to fall after going to sleep.

The girl was breathing deeply and I placed my hands on her shoulders while my fangs slid down.Drawing her close to me gently so as not to rouse her, I sank them in neatly into her throat and drank.The bloodwyne had not sated my thirst, rather it gave me a craving for something fresher and I took it gladly, drinking in more of the girl's blood.

Like always, the memories of her life came to me as quickly as the blood, however I had learned to push them away, and push them away I did letting her blood roll over tongue a bit before moving it down into my throat, swallowing it gratefully and supporting her body on myself when she started to pass out from the blood loss.I had my arm around her waist, continuing to drink, trying to satisfy the thirst I had developed over the past few days.

I finally dropped the girl, having finished with her and licked my lips, my fangs sliding back into my mouth.I hadn't fed in a couple of days..simply hadn't found the time, busy as I had been.Needless to say, I was quite thirsty at the time and dissapeared, off to find another victim.

Back in the United States, I was sitting in a vampire club called _Calypso_.(Named after the nymph in _The Odyssey_ by Robert Fitzgerald Homer, which entertained Odysseus for seven years while he was marooned on an island.)The club played its music just as loud, if not louder, as the club in London, and it had a far wider range of varieties.I was drinking, as always, another glass of bloodwyne.I'm rather fond of the drink, the wine stereotype of being for the upperclass, the blood supposebly for the vampires, so I found it suited me perfectly.(I have such modestly, do I not?)The glass, the wyne, everything was tinted a crimson shade due to the flashing lights that dimmed and boldened depending on the beat of the song that was playing.I took another sip of the wyne, but lowered my glass and look over the brim of it to Sheila, one of the usual vampires that came to _Calypso._

Sheila wasn't really old, though not that young.Made about ninety years ago, give or take a few years, she had built up a reputation for knowing exactly what, where, and when any events have happened.Sort of like the vampiric version of those schoolgirls who make it their business to know who did what and so forth.

She was a nice girl, I suppose, though quite annoying at times.

I sighed and looked at her over the rim of my glass, "What is it, Sheila?"

She looked at me then at someone over her shoulder.Who it was, I couldn't say, though I knew she had obviously been put up to this.

Lowering my glass to the counter, I asked her again, this time lowering my tone of voice."What is it you came to tell me, Sheila?"

She looked at me, her brown hair tumbling over her shoulders.Taking a deep breath, she lowered her eyes and murmered."Remus…Lyre's dead."

Well, of course, that didn't tell me anything.

"Sheila," I said, lightening my tone, though it must not have been lightened up enough, it seemed she knew there was impatience behind it."Would you like to tell me how Lyre died?"

"He…he was killed, Remus..," she responded, her eyes still on the ground.

Is this girl going to give me a direct answer, or am I going to have to pull it out of her mind?I chose neither.

Relaxing back on the counter, I lashed out with some of my power, seeing it strike her and force her back into a table of several vampires who's named I forget, all who got up and moved.I'm not exactly a patinet person.She gasped and looked up at me as if studying my expression would reveal what I was planning. "Sheila," I said, not bothering to hide my agitation and impatience."What exactly do you know about Lyre's death, and more importantly," I lowered my voice."How do you know about it?" 

"He…he was killed by Matthew," She shut her eyes and continued stammering out."I-I don't know where or why…and.." She looked up at me pleadingly."I can't say who informed me and told me to tell you..he..he'd kill me."

So….Lyre was dead.Well, that wasn't of much importance to me!It doesn't matter to me that he's dead, I didn't like the boy much anyway.What was important was that he was killed by someone who I threatened, and that seemed like a challenge to my reputation, seeing as how he knew I had taken to letting Lyre hang around.

"Sheila," I said, softening my expression which seemed to relax her.I smiled almost sadistically walking over to her, stopping until I was right in front of her.She saw the malice behind my smile and leaned back onto the table, but I took her lightly under her chin and used it to raise her up again, gently."You really should tell me who it was that told you," I whispered to her.I dropped my smile."Because if you tell me, you die later.But if you don't tell me, you die now…"Smiling again, her pale violet eyes widened and she stammered out the name of her informer."B-Bran…he told me.."

Bran?I have heard very little of him.He was supposed to be somewhat strong, though just how strong had yet to be seen.If I killed this girl, it would probably annoy him, but I don't think I'd have anything to worry about.Very few people have ever openly challenged me and those that did didn't live to tell about it.

Why is this?I was naturally strong as a vampire, though thanks to the one who created me, I had one other nice little gift.

Letting go of her, I stepped back.The crowd in the club had been watching, but seeing as I stepped back, they returned to their own affairs and I saw, out of the corner of my eye, several couples a couples head toward some of the rooms in the back.How very entertaining.

Sheila's expression relaxed and she started to turn when I lashed out once more, sending her back into the table with such force, the heavy wooden table was knocked over, making a loud "CRASH!" as the glasses that were on it fell and shattered, splattering glass and various liquids everywhere.Coolly, I continued walking over to her, seeing her panic but remain on the floor.Wise, should she have standed, I would have taken that as a challenge and most likely have killed her.I'm like that, I suppose.I have a great reputation, and I wasn't going to let a childe like this put a dent in it.

I shook my head."Tsk tsk…shouldn't have made me wait so long for the information, Sheila.." I smiled again, but my smile dropped as I was thrown a step back, and knocked into a stool by some invisible force.She had thrown a whip of her energy at me.Now, really, she should have known better!I had been planning on torturing her a bit more before walking off and letting her live, but now it seemed as if I had to kill her. 

Frowning momentarily, I took another step forward and lazily threw a whip of my own at her, smiling in meager satisfaction as it successfully latched on to her own aura.She had her teeth gritted, sweat on her forehead and her lavendar eyes narrowed.She was trying to throw me back, I knew.But I was far older than her, and of course, far more powerful and reckless.

At this point, some of the vampires who had been nearby got up and left the club.Smart move, I suppose as I was now about to use my special "gift".

No one inside club would have noticed, but the moonlight outside was suddenly covered by dense clouds.Dark black clouds that rumbled ominously and showed a spark of lightning now and then.Inside _Calypso_, I smiled again and the shimmering space between me and Sheila glowed a light yellow and saw her aura being sparking.I heard her gasp in pain as some of the crackling glow moved toward her and my smile grew.I hadn't even started yet.

A loud crash of thunder was heard outside and I felt my aura start crackling with electricity.I held it in, waiting for the crackling to build up and with the strength I had left, held Sheila down in place.She was now crying out a little in pain, the yellow instensifying and moving over her aura, and even some tendrils visible, creeping over her body. 

I could feel the electricity building up and I gritted my teeth, my forehead perspiring from the effort of holding it in.My eyes were narrowed, the shimmering space between me and Sheila was now writhing around, a bright gold.The hair on the back of my neck and on my arms was standing on end from the high amount of electricity in the air.Sheila was trembling, her eyes closed and her head tilted up as she struggled to loosen my hold on her, her hair flying around from the static.

The club was now somewhat empty, though I could sense several of the stronger auras behind me, in the far corner.

A loud, ear-splitting crash of thunder was heard outside and even inside, over the blaring music.I couldn't hold the electricity in anymore and my eyes brightened up into a dark gold, a wicked smile playing maliciously over my lips.I let go.

A blast of golden light illuminated the room and the sound of something rushing through the air was heard coming from what seemed to be every directly while what seemed to be a giant bolt of lightning zoomed through the shimmering space in front of me and hit Sheila full blast.Her eyes scrunched up in pain and she couldn't hold it in any longer;she let out an ear-piercing, blood curdling shriek that I'm sure must have been heard throughout the neighborhood.

I sank down to one knee from the energy it took from me, though it was plain I had enough for the broad grin on my face.My eyes were still a gold, though it had paled a little, black streaks now visible among the gold.

The table behind her was now reduced to nothing but a pile of cinders, and I'm afraid I could say the same for Sheila.Ah, well.We all must go sometimes, must we not?_Some of course, more quickly than others_, I thought with a slight laugh.

Pulling myself up by a stool, I chuckled softly to myself, casually sitting down and sliding my glass of bloodwyne over to me.The clouds outside thinned and let out a light rain letting a bit of moonlight in through the clouds, as if pouring out the tears that no one would cry when word of Sheila's death got out.As I finished up my glass, several people came back into _Calypso_, heading for the back rooms.Honestly, what a nice society we're living in.. 

As I slid my glass away from me, I sensed someone leaving the club, but by the time I turned around, he was gone. 


	4. Introduction to the Race of Light, Arian...

Introduction to the Race of the Light,

Introduction to the Race of the Light,

Arianwen 

There are many races which take it upon themselves to hunt down vampires and make it their obligation to try to smite evil away from the face of the Earth.Clans of certain types of witches do so, dampyres (creatures which were born of a human mother and a vampiric father), and even humans.Yes, these three races are known to be the vampires' natural enemy, though what people fail to notice is that there is something more..a race that is neither human, nor witch, and definitely not vampiric or related to the shadow world.This isn't so surprising as they hardly associate with anyone other than their own kind.Yes, there is the occasional human, but other than that, they mostly keep to themselves despite their friendly disposition.They have lasted through the ages, always modernizing themselves, yet never losing a fraction of their knowledge from their ancestor; though just how long they have been around, no one is sure.Like the vampires and the witches, they have their own brand of magic, but it's nothing like the dark magic the vampires possess nor the simply fighting tactics the witches use.They are of the light; holy some would say, though the power they hold doesn't come from the gods, it is their own natural ability; their own power in which enables them to rival the creatures belonging to the night world.

This race calls themselves "Gilcrist", though they all have groups scattered around the world.Some of the larger families of Gilcrist are Zemtule, Basilyn, and Arianwen.Each of these families has a history and each has their own triumphs and of course, painful and heart-wrenching losses.


	5. Araceli Arianwen

Araceli Arianwen 

A/N: I decided just to post what I had.  I'll have the new chapter up in a few days, I hope.  Sorry as it's so short, but I wanted to get some of this in already.

            Glancing at my watch, I cursed silently under my breath while pessimistically wondering if this girl, "Katie", as they called her, would show up at all.  My sister, Kari, wasn't exactly the most reliable source there was in a situation like this.  Poor girl, she _does_ try though.  Sometimes I wonder if perhaps she just doesn't have the dedication to be what she is – or rather, to be what we all are.  And by "all", I mean us: the Arianwens.  The top vampire-hunting clan in Glicrist. 

            Just then, I heard someone coming and so I quickly and quietly stepped back into the shadows, awaiting this Katie girl.  

            I caught a flash of her – merely a glimpse, but I needed no more for recognition; I had seen enough.  

            Waiting a moment to place some distance between Katie and I, I finally took after her at a quick, yet nonchalant pace.  She was alone and apparently wasn't aware that anyone was following her.  Typical human.  Not like I have anything against them, of course.  Quite the contrary, I find their culture and society fascinating, yet I must admit that they aren't very observant or alert in their ways.  Then again, I suppose it isn't their nature to be. 

            Trailing her closely, I followed her into a club.  I hesitated at the doorway, sensing a very weak vampiric aura surrounding the place.  It was probably a low-profile hang out for vampires hoping to catch a quick bite.  

            I temporarily lost her in the line – crowd I should say – to get into the club.  After a few minutes and a few dollars, I got inside and took a good look around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            It was a pretty nice club called,_ Folia Peri Kinigos_, which, translated from Greek, means "Lair of the Hunter" or some such thing. I hadn't heard much about the place, but there was a rumor among the Basilyn that one of them had started it as a sort of mouse trap.  They fill the place up with humans in a town with a partial vampire population and the hunters – well,  I doubt I need to go into much explanation in that matter.  

            The bright green and blue strobe lights mingled with the pulsing music so that it made it a bit harder for me to locate Katie and the fiend who was feeding upon her, but I soon located the tick and its canine.

            I chose a table in the far corner, a short distance away from theirs, but close enough so that I could easily get up and follow close behind if they, for some reason, had to get up and make haste out the entrance to _Folia Peri Kinigos._

I got up and casually passed their table on my way over to the bar to ask for a simple water.  The bartender gave me a funny look – I doubt many people here order just a plain water – and slid me a glass and let me know that waters were free when I tried to pay him for it.  So I made my way back to my solitary table, made it past the sea of strobing lights and took care not to pass Katie and her acquaintance this time, though close enough to keep them in my view.  Okay, so I'm a practiced stalker, sue me.

            I set my glass down and was about to sit down when a familiar young man's voice shook my attention from Katie and the leech.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

            "Allen!" I hissed, but softly and under my breath so as not to attract any unwanted attention.  "What are you doing here?"  Stupid question.  Allen was from Basilyn and this club usually had one, if not many, of its own in here.  He raised an eyebrow and shot me one of his, "I think you should know" looks that he seemed so fond of awarding me with every now and again. 

             At this point, some of the club's visitors were glancing over at me so I promptly sat down and glanced toward the parasite's table.  They were still there, apparently were going to be there for at least a bit longer due to their nearly-full glasses.

            "So what are you doing here, Araceli?" Allen asked lazily, settling himself back down in his chair. 

            "Stupid question," I said, turning my gaze from Katie to Allen.

            He raised his eyes to the spot where I had been looking and nodded once, knowingly, a strand of his jet-black hair falling over his icy blue eyes.  That was Basilyn's trademark.  Icy blue eyes.  Zemtule had their emerald-green ones and we had our honey-colored, almost amber eyes.  Not much of a trademark, but it does help in identifying others.  Very few humans had eyes so vivid and we could easily tell one vampire from one of us.

            I looked over at Katie and the fiend once more, catching a trace of their conversation.  Sensing I might be here a while, I relaxed and took a mint from the middle of the table I was apparently sharing with Allen, carefully unwrapping it and popping it into my mouth.

            Allen soon followed my example, though he tossed it into the air, deftly catching it in his mouth. 

            "Show-off," I said with a smirk and he merely grinned at me boyishly.

            "So what are you doing here, Allen, besides forcing me to indulge in your glorious company?"  I asked him, making the sarcasm obvious. 

            He took time in finishing his mint and making sure the last traces of it were off his tongue before answering.  "You mean besides making sure you condescending Arianwens don't take the place over?", he replied with an amiable smile.  "Nothing much," he settled back into his chair.  "Nice place to just relax in when everything's calm."  

            I nodded and turned back to Katie in time to refer to her "date" as "Matthew".  Allowing myself a small smile of triumph, I got up and bid Allen farewell, who scowled and commented, "So that's what they teacher you in Arianwen, eh, Araceli?"  He shook his head. "All work and no play makes a very dull girl."  

            Laughing I nodded to him.  "Goodnight, Allen.  Nice seeing you again."  With another glance at Matthew and Katie, I turned and walked out of the bar.


End file.
